How long is too long
by YunaM
Summary: This is a story of Izumi(zoe)who comes back after a long period of 6 years and find out that her so called friends(Takuya & Koji) are not friends at all. Will one of her long time friends win her heart more than a freind would...R&R! Finished ! yay!
1. It was not what I expected

_**Hi, this is my first fan-fic so please tell me if I'm doing a good job ok thanks...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own digimon frontier or any of it's characters blah, blah, blah (heh! I could dream can't I...)**_

_****_

_**Let's start shall we...**_

_**Today has been exactly 6 years since I first met a wonderful place called the digital world....after we came back to our world the guys and I did not see each other any more .I went to Italy only a few months after it was hard to say goodbye but it was even harder to make new friend sooo I didn't bother trying at all .These would have party's and not invite me it did bother me but only in the beginning afterwards my feelings became hard as a rock!! **_

_**3 Months after my freshmen year finish my dad decided it was time to move I was begging it was back home to Japan to see my real friends but it turned out to be United States...I was trilled but still. My Junior year had just finish again! my father and mother choose to leave I was happy to leave. This school was no different from the one back in Italy... so my father and mother sat me down then said: "Zoe we are moving back to... Japan! A wide smile spread across my face my parents must have notice cause they smile back as well It's been 2 months & school stared I'm riding a train the same exact day that I met my true friends sometimes I wonder: Where are they?, how are they? and so on....**_

_**I arrived at the school 25 after the bell had rang neither my mom or dad where with me, they had to stay home. My hands and feet literately trembling I could not make them move but slowly and steady they began to move on their ones When almost at the door a guy came running and totally bump into me knocking my book to the ground in the process :**_

_**-"This ain't a freaking museum lady!!"he yelled while laughing then continued to run.**_

_**-I scoff "Lady" I bent down "he speaks as if I'm 25 geez!!!"**_

_**-"You ok?" said a voice from behind me. He bended down to help me **_

_**-"Yeah..."I said nervously then came up**_

_**-"Here "said the guy while he gave me my books then gave me a boyish smile a very Bella one (cute)!! by the way**_

_**-"Ahha....Thank you" I said while trying to hold my smile and a blush of coming out**_

_**-"No problem" he said politely then continued "that Takuya always trying to bump into girls heh!" He said angrily then began to walk away.**_

_**I opened my eyes when hearing that name.**_

_**-"Wait" I yelled the boy just look around "Did you say Takuya?"**_

_**-"AHHA" he nodded then shrugged his shoulder and ask "Why?"**_

_**-"Huh" I said then continued "Never mind" I stared to wave my hands like a crazy nut **_

_**-"Whatever "he went inside **_

_**I kept starring at the guy while he walk to the school his black hair was covering his eyes soo I really don't know the color of his eyes for a minute I stared to think about how ridicouls I must have look I felt SO embarrass about that after a few second of a sigh I went inside the school ...**_

_**I entered a very noisy class along with my home room teacher:**_

_**-"Settled down class there was total silence then she continued "today we have a new student" I look around to notice the guy that push me in one side of the class room talking and laughing and the guy that help looking deeply into my eyes He look away after he surprisly blushed "Please welcome Zoe The 2 guys look at me then look at each other in amazement. "Please sit next to Kaoru" **_

_**I sat next to a girl with curly hair and braces she smiled at me "welcome "she said as she extended her hand to my I PERSONTALLY FELT AS IF SHE WAS A HIPOCRITE! But I left it at that. Then as the teacher was passing list of the students she happened to mentioned Takuya my eyes open out of my face and I ask Kaoru who Takuya was she pointed to the guy that bump into me then she said "Ah!! he is such a jerk just because he's the big soccer star" I said nothing but Takuya did change his hair was a little longer and he was around 5'6 he was cute very cute but he change his heart that is. Suddenly the teacher mentioned Koji and again my eyes opened Kaoru pointed to the guy that help me all she said was "He's been in the same class with me since the 7th grade and the only time he talks is when he gives presentations". Still I did not want to come up to them and look like a nut case just like before come 'on!! they aren't the only Koji and Takuya's in the world .**_

_**Lunch time my fav time of the whole school experience here I would forget all about the students cruelty and I got to sit on a roof top yay!!**_

_**-"Mama mia!! Espaguetti my favorite" I yelled( hey I very sensitive when it came to food.)**_

_**-"Zoe" someone said**_

_**I turned around to notice it was ..."Takuya?"**_

_**-It's been long Zoe 6 ye...**_

_**-"6 years to be exact interrupted Koji who was leaning against the rooftop entrée.**_

_**-Oh it's Koji. said Takuya in a sarcastic tone**_

_**-"Koji" I whispered .0h you don't know how I wanted to come up to them and hug them.**_

_**-Zoe his speech was a trembling one "you've changed**_

_**He was right I have my hair was up to my waist and it turned to a light brown instead of being blonde I was about 5'5 an inch or two smaller than Takuya and about four than Koji he was bigger than me or Takuya.**_

_**-"Sorry about pushing you" said Takuya in a remorse voice **_

_**-"It's okay it must be nice for the both of you to remained friends **_

_**-Don't get sooo jelous"said Koji this made me realize this really was Koji his snobby attitude never does change.**_

_**-"Yeah I mean we practically hate each other" said Takuya **_

**"_Then what about Tommy or J.P ?Ask_**

_**-well J.p is Takuya shrugged his shoulder and scratch his head **_

_**-"Let me answer for him" said Koji**_

_**-"Hey!! I could answer for my self "yelled Takuya while jumping**_

_**-"really you sure had me fooled then "said Koji sarcastically. He smirk then look at me when he notice that I was smiling by his comment (it reminded me of old times) the smirk on his face vanished but then gave me a warm smiled. I n my part I felt a hot blush spread across my face but manage to shake it off quickly and ask once again**_

_**-"You did not answer my question"**_

_**Takuya kneeled down and said: "What was the question again?" I could not help but yelling: "WHAT!!!".Koji then hit Takuya in the head and said: "You are a complete IDIOT!! Is about Tommy and J.P!!".**_

_**-"SHUT UP"!! SAID Takuya while shoving Koji My eyes couldn't believe what they where seeing I jump up and said: "Forget it OKAY!!"THEY STILL DID NOT STOP FIGHTING .Suddenly Koji bump into me and this made me fall flat on my face with the pasta dropping in my face and clothes .Now that made snap out of there well...confrontation!! **_

_**-"Look what you did Koji" said Takuya while extending his hand toward me.**_

_**-"I did nothing "said Koji in a serious tone **_

_**-NO!! I yelled then push his hand away and got up on my own "You...both of you are total assess I was sooo happy to come back to Japan but now" I lowered my head "I'm not so sure" I started to walk away when a single tear feel out of my face I don't think they notice but I was not correct .**_

_**-"Zoe...said Koji while grabbing my hand I blush when seeing our hands together then I look towards Koji who was looking at me with his big blue eyes & his bang covering his face he look sad but when he saw that our hand where together he blush even harder than me he let go of my hand soon after. We said nothing so I just ran out.**_

_**The only thing I could here was Takuya and Koji yelling my name: "Zoe wait!!" **_

_****_

_**This is all for now do not be sadI shall write the next chapter as soon as I can .**_

_**p.s: R & R!!!**_

_**Please tell me what you thought of it...& if I mess up some thing thank's**_


	2. Koji's point of view

**P.S in the first chapter I said Zoe had light brown that was a typo it meant to say that her hair was lighter.**

** Koji's POV **

_Zoe ran out of the rooftop...Takuya & I said nothing of the matter all day in fact we didn't speak at all .We tried to become friend is just that Takuya had his own crowd and well I'm not a crowdie person .During the rest of the day I watch as all the guys would droll whenever Zoe past around...don't get me wrong Zoe is very pretty ...VERY!! & the way she walk was as if she dance with the wind which remained me that she was the Legendary warrior of wind In science class I would try to get a glances of her while reading the text book...suddenly I look at her and she look at me I quickly blush and look at my book once again .All I saw was her rolling her I this made me angry but it also made me smile she reminded me of the old Zoe._

_Back then she was still very pretty the way she would smile even in the worst of situation back in the digital world .Her smiled was one of the reasons I fought back then you could say Zoe for me was my light of hope ...my inspiration. Damn what the hell!!! Am I talking about I speak as if she been her for the past 6 years .Finally the bell rang:_

_-"RRRRIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Everybody ran out of the class room .Zoe stood talking to Mister Yoshi so I decided to wait for her behind the door ... that was a bad idea Zoe I think notice me standing there so when she came out She! Slam the door in my face I could not help but yelling "SHIT!!!" Zoe did not turn back I could tell she was angry at me but Damn it what did she expect for us to remain friend after all this time well I'm gonna tell her off right this freaking moment!!!_

_-"Zoe" I yelled she did not answer I went in front of her and continued saying "let me tell you something..."_

_-"I'm so sorry" she interrupted me in a low whispered just loud enough for me to hear .That whisper gave a sensation never felt before it past all over my body. It gave me a sense of remorse for the way I just have spoken to her..._

_-"Hey I lowered my voice "what are you sorry about "_

_-"For believing all of you would actually remain friends after all this time "she look away my eyes opened she continued talking in that soft voice I cant seem to get enough of "and..."_

_-"And what "I shrugged my shoulder "Look it's not your fault we were just different "without noticing I touch her shoulders she look up at me with her beautiful shining eyes and smiled at me trough out the year girls would smile and flirt with me but I guess I was waiting for one smile in particular...her smile I know this sounds kinda sudden I mean she only been here for a day and I haven't seen her in 6 years for crying out loud but I felt a strong knot in my stomach and my heart was racing like never before all I wanted to do was to kiss her and see if... what am I blabbering about!! still I wonder would her lips taste like. Just then I notice me touching her shoulder I let her go right after and look down to my blue sneakers then look at Zoe who was looking at me in a serious face then gasp and blurted out_

_Let you gasping for more please tell me what you thought about but please no flames tell me nicely ok !!_


	3. Truth & fact

_**A/N: Before I began the third chapter let me say thank for all those nice reviews and I guess for the other ones too even though they were not all that nice they were saying what they felt and that's what the reviews for but really do you have to thrash every chapter besides this is a fan-fic so you write what's on your own imagination not all the time will it coincide with there true characteristics so you guys don't have to get all emotional on me .Besides if you really don't like then why the heck are you reviewing every single chapter huh? And if you don't like it to freaking bad!**_

_**I had a review asking what a hypocrite was well the definition is a person who acts in a way she truly is not really...(don't know if you meant it sarcastically)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or it's character in any way (still dreaming in this side!!)**_

_**Chapter #3 **_

_**Zoe's POV **_

_I was looking at Koji and notice something particular then couldn't help but blurt out_

_-"You're bleeding !" I began to walk closer to Koji .He touch his forehead and ask in a puzzled voice when he notice it too_

_-"What...how?"_

_-"Oh, it must have been when I slammed the door at you. I said in a calm voice_

_-So you did notice that I was there!" yelled koji_

_-"Yeah so who tells you to stand behind door" .I said in an angry voice Koji raised his eyebrows I CONTINUED SAYING "come" he followed behind me WE arrived shortly to the nurses office she tolled us to use anything we needed the janitor will come to close as soon as possible Koji got angry_

_-"Great! What do I need to do bring my head in a bag so she could do her job". He look at me then said "Hey, how could you know about the nurses office ?"_

_-"Kauro told me after she blahb about how great this school "_

_-"So she's your friend?" he smiled_

_-"What" I felt outrage "She's a hypocrite "_

_-"Really" Oh no! I felt koji's sarcastic tone building "Cause you are really the hypocrite one for shaking her hand she's really nice" ._

_-"That's her weakness she's completely lost "I said_

_-"I don't know what that is... but all I know is that who's really lost herself is you Zoe..."_

_-"Shut up" I interrupted him "You know nothing about me"_

_-"Your right I mean this is the first time I seen you in 6 years "Koji look at me With this look that if only looks could kill Koji would have killed me a long time ago then I stared to think and came to the conclusion..._

_-"Your right I was the hypocrite I said out loud ow no I become what I loath so much" A Hippocratic person I said to myself_

_-"it's all right ..."_

_-"When I see her again oh you'll see Koji I smiled at him then saw his bleeding forehead again "SIT! Before you bleed to death" I pointed to 2 empty chairs He sat down then sigh_

_-"What don't tell me you are going to do it" ask Koji in a worried voice_

_-Yeah,, I mean I am the one who hit you with the door soo I guess..."_

_-You don't have to_

_-"Yes I do" then I calmed myself and continued "besides your not going to walk home bleeding to death "_

_-"It's not that bad" he stood_

_-"SIT"_

_-"Fine... you know what your doing right "_

_-"Yeah...sure... maybe" I shrugged my shoulders then sat him down once again "and even if I didn't so what!" I smiled_

_All he did was sigh as I poured into a cloth some alcohol_

_-"Koji look at me then said "um sorry for bumping into you_

_I laugh then said_

_-"Everybody seems to be apologizing today "_

_-"Yeah "he smirk "I guess"_

_I was about to start to rub Koji when a tough came to my head that I have no experience doing this what so ever oh well_

_-"Koji this is going to sting a little "_

_-"Ah, damn it only a little!!"_

_-"Shh don't be baby" I said but could not help noticing his angry mumble... "damn"_

_Koji's POV _

_Zoe continued to rub the alcohol in my forehead she has such a delicate hand and her touch is even more gentle if only the situation was different... after and odd moment of silence she was the first to break the ice._

_-"Soo...I forgot to ask before with all that happen how's your brother?" she ask me while she throw the alcohol wipe away_

_-"What Kouchi" I stood up_

_-"Yeah, who else silly ...don't get up yet" she told me in a possessive way_

_-"Well I sigh then said he moved further north about 3 years ago so only I could hang out with him a couple of times during the month we still talk every day in the phone still"_

_-"Is not the same" she interrupted me all I did was nod "and"_

_-"And what ?I ask annoyed_

_-"You ...nothing else"_

_-"You know if you kept being this nosy you won't have any friend" I said then began to think of what I just said "Zoe I'm ..._

_-"If you look around I don't have any "she told me sarcastically then place roughly the band -aid in my forehead .This made me recognize she was angry_

_-"Anyways...I stood up Zoe stared to laugh uncontrollably "what!!!"_

_--"Heh!!! she kept laughing at me "oh" she began to breath harder is just that the band-aid it has Barbie in it._

_-"So that's suppose to be funny" I said in an angry voice but could not help smile at her_

_-"Yeah ...NO HEH!!....Sorry for hitting you with the door"_

_I sigh then without thinking I have been doing that all day said "Sorry you couldn't be here all these years I opened my eyes then hope that she did not listen to me but she walk up to me and place her soft hand in my chest I blush hard tried to hide but she look at me then she blush as well don't know why she did then Zoe began talking :_

_-"Forget it we can't change the past no matter how much we dislike it"_

_I nodded "I wish you were here every single day"_

_-"Really" she ask as her beautiful shining eyes lock with mine_

_-"Yeah...I really miss you I mean! everybody miss you. Your part of the team right_

_-"I guess" Zoe walk away from me and handed me my backpack a picture fell off "who's this"_

_-"I laugh then said my baby sister my step mom adopted her about 4 year ago "I place the photo back in my pack "She's always putting things in my backpack "_

_-"A... she giggled a bambina!_

_-"What?"_

_-"A little girl"_

_-"Sure, whatever"_

_-"How old"_

_-"8 in December she a pain sometime "I said as I moved my hair away from my face_

_-"I imagine"_

_-"Here's your backbag"_

_-"Thank you"_

_The door opened_

_-"Hey ,this is no place for idiotic lovebirds so get the hell out of here" yelled the janitor_

_-"We aren't lovebirds "I yelled_

_-"Right shut the hell up "he slammed the door in our faces_

_-"Don't worry he's probleby dieing to go home "Zoe said let go "_

_We continued to walk out of the school talking about I don't even remember I was just happy to be talking to her...sound corny heh?_


	4. Friends when it truely matters

_**Again I don't own Digimon or it's character blah blah (this part is bores me... )**_

_**Let's continue shall we...**_

_**Chapter four: Friends together when it truly matters...**_

_Zoe's POV _

_We kept walking until we ran across the soccer field I notice Takuya right away then decide to forget all the bad things that happened today and ran to him_

_-"Takuya'_

_-"Zoe !he ran to me as well "I would hug you but I'm kinda sweating"_

_-"It's okay really"_

_-"Here is your shirt Takuya "said one of his friends_

_-"Thank dude" he took of his shirt right there in front of me I blush then look toward Koji who rolled his eyes then scoff and yelled to Takuya_

"_Don't flatter yourself he throw the soccer ball at him_

_-"Damn!...SO Zoe where you off to"_

_-"Well home."_

_-"I'll take sorta a way of saying I'm very sorry "_

_-"Sure" I yelled then look at koji who look kinda sad then remember koji had ask me first ."But koji is going also"_

_-"Man why?_

_-"Cause he ask first "I simply said_

_-"Well I'M not going "he said in this adorable baby voice_

"_Real mature takuya"_

_-"Koji... "I whispered to him he lowered his head "Please reconsider Takuya "_

_After a moment of Takuya and Koji looking at each other he accepted "Cool let's go" I saw that Takuya blush when I smile at him or maybe that was blood going to his head who knows!?_

_We hop a train around 4:30 and believe me it was very crowded I look back to see koji and takuya trying to keep with me I yell to them this! "Is nothing compared to New York stay close to me "_

_-"Easy for you to say" said Takuya_

_-Koji laugh at his remark "yeah!" _

_We entered the train and one by one people began to leave I notice a chair and the guys smiled when I almost sat a guy around 6'8-6'10 sat in it "OH" I yelled out loud then I sigh and look at Takuya and Koji .Takuya look like he wanted to whack the guy in the head ...Koji was the same way but instead said sarcastically_

_-"You're a real gentlemen I bet girls are knocking down your door "he smirk _

_-"What you say punk!"_

_-I step in "Signore is just that I'm really tired & I was going to sit here..."_

_The man interrupted me "Sorry I did not know here sit down young lady _

_-"Thank you kind SIR." I'm good at this _

_-"Your two friend should learn from you a thing or 2 about manners" the man said as he began to walk off the train_

_-"I'll teach you a thing or two "Takuya said as he walk towards the man surprisingly Koji stop him and said:_

_-"Takuya don't try to act tough look at him! ...you like pretzels Takuya cause if you go over there you'll become one..."_

_The man left the train and a boy around 15 came in he wore baggy green pants and a white shirt with a yellowish hat he took his game boy sat down and began to play with it..._

_-"Takuya?" I whispered_

_-"Yeah" he said as he bent down to meet my eyes _

_-"Does this boy seems familiar ?"_

_-He sigh "To who...Zoe you have only been here for a day"_

_-"Perhaps your right"_

_Suddenly 2 guys around my age got on board and when they saw the boy they laugh and yelled "Well if it ain't the dork "the pulled the game out of the small boy hands and it fell to my feet I pick it up of course. These guys pick up the boy by his collar and slammed him against the train door I gasp then look at the guys who look at each other and nodded to one another .Then the one with the blue shirt kick the boy in the stomach OUCH!!!.The other guy who had a white shirt raised his hand to strike the boy when..._

_Well this is all for now please review ok tell me what you think but say it nicely thank I appreciated _

_I'll try to update soon_


	5. hi!

Well I'm BACK!! I couldn't write for a long time Writer's block… still I broke that block and now I am back in action lets start. Oh before I forget let me remind you that I don't in ANY way own Digimon frontier or any character okay let's start:

Last Chapter recap:

We entered the train when Izumi saw a boy playing Game boy he look awfully familiar to her she told Takuya this but he say "How could she know if she got here?" so she left it there that was when two guys half his size entered and started beating the crap out of him .Just when on of the guy pick up his hand to struck the boy again his hand stop right there in mid-air…

So Chapter 5 Began:

HI!

"Koji…" whispered Izumi as she saw him stop the guy

"This is none of your business this is between me and the wimpy here so back off!!" the guy yelled in that moment Takuya walk next to koji

"Wimpy heh! now that's original… right koji "he laugh

"Yeah…but I think he was talking to a mirror " Izumi stood up and thought: they make me laugh they act like enemies when most of the time they almost act like brothers

"You know 2 against 1 is just not fair how does it fell to even the score " she said while standing behind Takuya and Koji

'Yeah just because he's small, wimpy and sort of a…' he got cut off by the kid

"Hey!!, if you are going to insult me might as well beat me up too! "

"Sorry "apologized Takuya Koji and Izumi laugh that was when the second guy grab Izumi's wrist tightly

"Let me go you jerk!" she shouted Takuya and Koji look back

"You should shut the hell up you witch!!" shouted the second guy

"Let her go now!" they both yelled

"No can do…" said the guy that grabbed her

"You see after we are done with you 3 losers we shall have what you say a _private party _with her " said the guy that was face to face with Koji

"Party this idiot! "shouted koji as he punch the guy as for Izumi she kick the guy right in the package he let her go as he gasp for air Takuya tackled him and when the train stop they grabbed the two guys and throw them off the train and they high five each other afterwards the train continued in its way…"CIAU!!" Yelled Izumi

"Here" said Izumi sweetly to the kid as she extended her hand

"Thanks " he replied then sat Izumi soon after sitting next to him

"So who were those guys" ask Izumi

"None of your business he yelled

"Geez, chill buddy! Said takuya

"Your game"

He received the game "I'm sorry they were just mad at me cause I told them something at school when they bother a friend of mine …thanks" he pick up the game

"Prego!" said Izumi

The guys sweat drop…

"It means "your welcome" gosh if you don't understand take Italian " she shouted

"I knew a girl once who was Italian "

"Really…"Koji and takuya ask he nodded

"Sorry to ask but are you by any chance Tommy ?" Izumi ask smiling

"Yeah but who wants to know ahhh!" he yelled Izumi had just hugged him she could hear the guys laughing at the boy's expration he then said "Watch it lady"

"Yeah, he is turning purple Izumi "said koji

"You are going to kill him" Izumi then let him go and apologized

"What you're Izumi?" she nodded he then grabbed her arms and they both yelled and jump up and down

Takuya & Koji sweat drop:

"This is great!…are you takuya and koji ?" koji nodded then takuya rub Tommy's head

"Hey, buddy" he laugh as did Tommy

"Ha, ha "he laugh "it's cool you 2 stood connected me and Jenpai always wonder how you were doing " They stood quiet about the subject. Izumi then interlined:

"Hey how's everything going for you Tommy?"

"Well…I'm in the school band and I could pretty much defend myself when the bullies are about my size !he laugh then sigh my brother is in the military but we get along much better now"

"I am very glad to here that and your mom and dad?" ask Izumi while noticing Tommy face at the question

"Mom's doing alright …dad is well…he died two years ago… "he look away

"Sorry" everybody responded

"It's okay still I forget he is gone "the train stop "well I have got to go see ya"

"Hey ,what's the name of your school "

"Himura High over at the Mishima square " he left

"Bye" The train continued until the next stop was koji's then when Izumis stop came takuya volunteered to walk her home she accepted in the way they talk about how they were doing takuya mentioned his parent got divorced about 3 years ago when she tried to ask if he miss being a family he answered "yeah….but it's much better then listening them fight all day besides my brother is not that depressed any more" he smiled at her

"This is my stop"

"Nice house" as Izumi walk away she felt a tight but gentle grip in her hand

"huh?" she ask with a slight blush in he cheeks

"Glad you're here "

"Me too …"a door opened mom

"Mom?" he look at Izumi's mother taping her feet and takuya jump 15 feet away from her daughter "Hello ma'am…"said takuya nervously her mother only smiled

"Come inside Izumi…"said her mother smiling but in a serious voice

"Bye" said Izumi and when in" Mom where is dad?

"In the store that boy who was he"

"His name is Takuya I knew him from when I was in the …"she stood quiet then said "in the sixth grade"

"That's nice to see you with friends I was afraid this school was going to be like the others…never mind go wash up dinner is almost ready"

"Kay!!" she ran up and got ready for dinner after that she did her homework ,saw TV and when to bed but just before she fell asleep she thought about her day when she met Tommy ,takuya even Kaoru that's when she decided that when she saw her in school she would apologize for being so rude to her when all she wanted to do was welcome me …she wasn't going to repeat the same thing that happened in the other schools .She smiled then thought about Koji and a slight blush appeared in her cheeks she shook it off quickly and fell asleep the next morning she got up early since it was a Saturday got dress had breakfast then told her parents she was going out to take out some copies the school had ask for the day before her Parents told her to "Please be careful" with that said she was off she walk a couple of blocks until seeing a store she entered and saw Kaoru with a broom the store and she remembered what she thought about last night

"Kaoru…she called out

"Hey ,Izumi …Great day we are having "Kaoru greeted humbly Why are you here"

"To take out some copies for school"

Oh let me"

You work here?" Izumi ask curiously

"Yes…you see my fathers family owns the store so I help he pays me of course "she laugh and so did Izumi

"I'm sorry'

"For what ask kaoru confused as she took out the copies

"For being so mean to you yesterday when all you wanted to do was help me and I gave you the cold shoulder ."Izumi bow to Kauru

"Don't worry you were just nervous it was your first day very understandable"

"Really so you are not mad"

"Why the heck should I …"she laugh

"I'm Izumi she extended her hand

"I'm Kaoru "

"Nice too meet you "they answered at the same time then laugh

"here "she handed her papers

"Hey ,would you like to go with me to eat ice cream or something a way to start a friendship

"I really wish I could but I have to help around here

"OH is it a lot?" she nodded

"Well let's start "

WHAT?!" Kaoru ask ballistic

"The sooner we start the faster we could have the Ice cream"

Thanks"

"No I should thank you for giving me another chance"

I'm going to cry" sniffled Kaoru

"Don't then your going to get a headache and I will get stuck with the work

They laugh even harder

So as Izumi put on a store apron and began helping Kaoru out bromine she felt great even thought she was sneezing half the time she and Kaoru both knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship….

For now this is all I have I will try to update soon so please R AND R thank you!


	6. fight!

I don't own Digimon or any character …you get it

Chapter 6 :

I scream ,you scream, we all scream for an ice cream fight!

2 hours after kaoru and Izumi began to work:

"I'm finish with the computer categorizing "said Izumi

"Thanks " replied kaoru

" So…are we almost done?" ask Izumi

"Yep almost " she sigh "all left is the flower arrangements "

"Flowers yay!"

"Which flower do I…"Izumi stood quiet "Hello earth to Kaoruuu" she waved the flower in her face

"Wah…? She snap out of her trance

"What are you staring at…oh , Takuya heh"

"No I was looking at my mother" responded kaoru while blushing

"With love struck eyes "

"No you see I can't like him "shouted Kauro

"Right…you hate" Izumi wink "him" she laugh

Kauro blush

"Takuya" called Izumi "Don't worry I'll tell him how you fell "

"No…"

"Kidding" she laugh

"Hey, Izumi" yelled takuya then saw kaoru and smiled then said "Kaoru…hi" kaoru look away

"Takuya" she pulled him away "maybe later you would like to have some Ice scream with me?" she ask

"Sure no prob! He gladly accepted

"Last thing what's the deal with you and Kaoru"

"Nothing he quickly yelled

"fine" she smiled and went back to the flower stand

Takuya left a half an hour later Koji enter wearing an expressionless face with another boy who in the contrary had a wide smile:

"Hey, Koji what do you want to drink!?" the boy ask

"Whatever" he answered

"Hey, looks like they have a new flower girl" said the boy

Koji turned around and saw who the girl was

"That's Izumi"

The other boy jump "wait Our Izumi"

"Yep"

"Okay" he said then walk up to Izumi and said "Excuse me…"

"One moment' said Izumi who had her back at him

"Hello" he said again

"HOLD'ON!" shouted Izumi and turn to face him "Koji"

"Koji" he opened his eyes and look around "Yeah, that's me Koji …I did not know you work here?"

"I don't I'm helping Kaoru out …" said Izumi as smiled

"You know you have a pretty smile" he said while getting close to her Izumi blush but then raise an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look

"Are you ok?" she ask

"Fine as look as I could stare into your emerald eyes all dayyyyy!" he yelled as anther guy hold his ears "Kouchi" he said angrily

"Kouchi?" ask Izumi confused

"You've got to thank me Koji I basically told her what you told me last night when you called!" the boy yelled again

"Koji…" said Izumi

"Yeah, you remember Kouchi do you Izumi?" ask koji "sorry he's a teenager on a high level of testosorone "

Izumi look at Kouchi he was a inch higher then koji and his hair was just little longer…

"Nice too see you again Izumi" he said smiling

"OH ,it was a joke?…" she ask

"Yeah, " he answered surprised "Funny ..heh?"

"Yes very…nice too see you too Kouchi" answered Izumi Koji staring as if he did not believe what he was seeing then Izumi got close to Kouchi

"SOOO….you aren't mad?" Kouchi ask worried

"NOOOO she tap his shoulder and laugh so did Kouchi "Of course not why the heck should I" in that moment she hit Kouchi in the back of his head

"Ouch…what the hell was that for?" Kouchi ask

"For trying to trick me " she simply answered then hit him again

"NOW!!!?"

"For trying to be a smart ass" she laugh as did koji

"Then you should hit koji he's the one who has these _thoughts_ about you"

"Shut up Kouchi" said koji as he blush furiously

"Really" Izumi said as she blush then Kauro came in

"READY?" she ask "What the…?" she stood quiet

"You know koji…this is his brother Kouchi

"Hi" said Kouchi

"Hi" she also

"Come to have ice cream…"

"sure" koji and Kouchi accepted soon they were on there way

"I see you made a few friends" said koji smiling boyishly

"She is very nice"

"I could've told you that Izumi" reminded koji

"You did" she laugh

"Guys come" shouted Kaoru and Kouchi without thinking Izumi grabbed koji's hand and ran towards the ice scream shop

"What do you want Kaoru? My treat" said Izumi

"You don't have too Izumi"

"I know but I want to so order already Kay" they smiled at each other

"Kay…I want a triple fudge Sunday"

"See not so bad…cookies n' cream cone"

"Since it's your treat I would love to share your mood " said Kouchi "Give me a double scoop cone "

"And for your boyfriend?" said the clerk

"What?!" ask Izumi and koji

"Your boyfriend what does he want?" said the clerk annoyed both look at their hand still holding the both blush as they never did before as they took their hands away from each other

"Just a vanilla single " he answered trying to control the blush Izumi was looking away to the window trying to calm her heart from coming out

"That be 15 plus tax"

"Izumi" said Kouchi

"Right 15 heh…pay the man Kouchi"

What" he yelled "pay who"

"Me…hurry up" he sigh "stupid teenagers"

"Koji'

"Sorry bro forgot my wallet " he laugh

"I bet here "

Thanks" he gave him 50 cents in return "come again"

"In your dreams " he sat down and everybody was laughing "You said it was your treat"

"I Know but you wanted to share the mood so…" she laugh as did kaoru

"She has a point" applied koji

In that moment a boy wearing a flame red shirt and blue pants enter he also had a smoothie in his hand

"You invited takuya"? ask Kauro nervously

"No is a coincidence " said Izumi panicking

"Izumi there you are after you invited me to have ice scream I forgot to ask you where" takuya said as he saw his surrounding "Thanks"

Izumi sweat drop after hearing Kauro grunt "you're welcome"

"Hey , what the hell are you doing here" yelled takuya

"Nice to see you too Takuya" said Kouchi

"That's Kouchi "izumi interrupted

"Kouchi hey " takuya scratch his head

"Hey I thought you hated koji " ask Kauro

"Yeah but…I have no beef with Kouchi" he laugh

"You're a real idiot " said koji

"Take that back "said takuya

"Not when is true" he smile

"Why I outta…" said Takuya

Stop it" Yelled izumi

Just then takuya pore the smoothie on koji "Sorry buddy" he laugh

"Me too…" he put the cone in his face "friend " he laugh

"ENOUGH THAT'S IT!!!" shouted Izumi the took her ice scream and throw it to koji .Takuya laugh

"Here Kouchi handed her his ice scream she throw it to him

"GROW UP!" She left running

Kouchi and Kauro laugh .That was when Takuya said "Maybe she's right "

"Maybe" he said then they took Kauro Sunday and throw it Kouchi they laugh and as Kouchi too a piece of the Sunday and trough it to takuya it fell flat on Kauro face "Look at me !" she yelled

"You still look cute said takuya then gave her a quick kiss in the cheeks she blush as did takuya but it was not noticeable by all the different shades of colors in his face then the both ran out Takuya when right koji left to search for Izumi

Next chapter will be a good one hint: it involves koji & Izumi .Please R&R!! THANKS!


	7. Cookies n' cream secrets

I don't own Digimon or any character …you get it

Meanings:

- KPOV Koji's point of view

- IPOV Izumi's point of view

Chapter 7:

"Cookies n' Cream Secrets"

KPOV 

I have to find her …she really was mad…and it's all my fault for ever agreeing with Takuya in the first place. Stupid Koji! I mentally hit my self if that's even possible…I know I had only seen her for a day or so but somehow my heart was still waiting for her to stop me dead on my tracks just like she did the first time I met her that was when I was passing a park and saw a girl in the swing a face I would recognize a mile away an expression one I hated to see painted on that gorgeous face of hers…

I sat on the swing next to hers and said her name waiting for a reply she only swung her swing well at least she was alive too bad I won't be once I'm done telling …

IPOV 

He sat beside me called my name still…"I don't know why two of my friend hate each other so much" Koji look at me and simply sigh then I said to forget it .He then reply that: "NO…It's not that" I look at him and ask : "Then what the heck is it"

KPOV 

I decided it was time to tell her the truth I grabbed her swing chains and pulled the swing until it was face to face with mine

-"You'll probably hate me after this but…me and takuya well we never hated each other per say"

-"Then what are you trying to say?" ask Izumi as she settled her hands in my knees I felt my cheeks turn red she then quickly took her hand away but I took them…

-"Me and takuya weren't the worst of enemies but neither the best of friend we just stood in our side and talk once in a while but that was about it"

-"So you were what pretending ?" she ask with anger

I nodded "Takuya had this crazy idea when we heard the teacher say your name I really did not want to go with it but" she took her hand away from mine

"That is not an excuse Koji!!" she yelled "All this time it was a joke for you two!"

"I know I am so…" I was interrupted

"What sorry ?" she scoff "I can't talk to you at least not right now…" she walk away when takuya came

"Hey, Izumi I was looking for you"

"Shut up!" she yelled and kept walking

"She knows everything!" I yelled I could hear takuya curse then he said that

"we went to far and it was only a day…"

"You think…"


	8. Rivalry!

I don't own Digimon or any character …you get it

Chapter 8:

Rivalry

Izumi walk down the stairs wearing her uniform it was Monday …she was still sort of depressed of what happened so she stood home the rest of the weekend. She sat down

"Honey, here's breakfast " said her mom

"Thank you… where is Dad?"

"I'm here good morning" said her father then gave her a kiss on the cheek and when to her mother and gave her a kiss on the lips

"Hey " she answered with a smile

"Mom, Dad" she laugh

"that is the first smile I see you give the whole weekend…what's wrong?" ask her dad

"OH….nothing she grab a toast and juice then said good bye and was on her way .When she arrived to the train station a boy yelled to hold on the door so Izumi did

"Thank you " he said as he took in air

"you are most welcome Tommy" Izumi greeted

"How was your weekend?" he ask

"Well…" Izumi explain everything to him "See…"

"Whoa! that's"

"I know cruel…"

"No that was brilliant , funny …

"What!"

"Brilliant, fuu…nny"

"Tommy!!!!"

"Come' on Izumi at least they aren't enemies like you though and it is funny"

"I don't think so"

"Whatever…" just then

"Tommy!" shouted a girl

"Emily hey"

Emily thought Izumi

"Hi Tommy" she look beside him "and who"

"Hey, I'm Izumi I knew Tommy back when he was cute" she laugh as did Emily

"Ha,ha you find that funny Izumi…here" Tommy stood up "Have my seat"

"Thank's" Emily blush a little

"Whoa Tommy you're a real gentleman " laugh Izumi he just blush once she arrived in the school she saw "kaoru!"

"Izumi how are you I was worried about what happened since you called me on Saturday "

"I'm okay "

"So…are you mad at them"

"I am not really sure"

Just then Koji and takuya came

"We're sorry " they bow

"humph" Izumi turned her face

"Izumi " they whimpered she look at Kauro who was laughing wink at her she sigh and said

"Just don't do it again" they look at her then hugged her

"Thanks " they yelled

"Thank Kauro she is the one that convince me to forgive you two jokers " they look at Kauro and hugged her "thank Kauro" she laugh

"Oh…you are very welcome"

"Settle down class" said the teacher and when takuya and koji were about to sit in different tables when Izumi grab their collar

"Sit in the same table"

WHAT!" They yelled

"sit…in the "

"We heard you but why"

"Cause …I want you two to be the best of friends" she sat them down "oh, don't they look cute " she pinch gently on koji cheek "Right Kauro?"

"Yeah but he looks cute anyway" said Kauro as she look to takuya he smiled at her .Koji look at Izumi raising an eyebrow

Izumi sat down and behind koji and takuya

"You just flirted with takuya"

"NOOO….I did?" she ask Izumi nodded

"OKAY class final semester project Romeo and Juliet scene Koji you are paired up with …Miharu "the teacher continued explaining


	9. To kiss or not to kiss that is the quest

I don't own Digimon…man that gets old!

Chapter 9:

"To kiss or not to kiss that is the question?"

Izumi look to the side to see a girl with look jet black hair and gray eyes she was looking at koji with these eyes…

"She is pretty" she whispered to Kauro

"To bad her heart is not …" she whispered back

"What do you mean…?" she ask

"koji and her when out dated a couple of times she even ask him in front of the class…you could say she sort of his girlfriend well she likes to think of her self that way for the past year she has been behind koji…she has been the only one who has gotten close to koji "

"Close like how?" Izumi said

"Like the way you want to be"

"What!" she yelled the teacher turned around

"Any problem Miss Orimoto , Miss Ayes?" the teacher ask

"No…" they quickly reply then Kauro ask "Why so uptight ?"

During lunch break Koji was looking for Izumi this search ended when he found her in the school roof

"Aren't you having lunch ?" He ask

"No I mean I already did…"she smiled

"Right" he sigh so at least you only have to give in a project about the play I have to act it out…what are you doing here anyhow"

"Thinking" she said and it was true she was thinking about what Kauro said was true was she really falling for koji "You have to do it with Miharu…she pretty" Koji opened his eyes

"Not as much as you" he answered half blushing Izumi did blush as well she started to walk away when she trip but she never saw the ground Koji had grab her waist …she look up to meet his eyes

"You…okay?" he ask nervously she only nodded and place her head in his shoulders .Without thinking he past his hand through her hair and nuzzled her cheek he love the smell of vanilla she wore

"Koji…"she whispered gently

"Mhh "it was all he let out

"I just want to say…" she got cut off by Koji who pick up her chin

"Let me ask you something in these past six years have you ever thought of me at least for a second as more then a friend Izumi blush then replied

"Why are you asking me this…Have you…?"

He did not answer her question neither did she to his .He only drew his face closer to her until he felt her heavy breathing clash with his …suddenly koji started to toy with her lips .Izumi's heart was about to jump out of her chest she calmed herself and close her eyes waiting. Koji's mind did not know what the hell he was doing he knew it was soon…too soon. But his heart wanted to kiss her taste her more then anything in this world…their faces drew closer and he was only able to brush her lip lightly when:

"There you are Koji darling…"Said Miharu as she hug his back and broke the connection his hands had with her waist …she quickly notice the huge blush each of them had .Izumi thought : did she see us and acting like she did not or did she really didn't see anything ? Just then Miharu drag koji out of the roof top and Izumi touch her lips remembering the slight brush she had with koji's when

"That's the closest you are ever going to get to him…!"

"Miharu…hi"

"Don't dare to greet me…you are never going to kiss him let alone date you are only a pass time"

"Why don't you be quiet!" Izumi yelled

"Dream …that's what losers do " she laugh and kept walking

"Koji…" whispered Izumi

Meanwhile Koji was thinking about : Damn it! I was an inch apart from Izumi when she had to come blabbering along…

I know the chapter title is from another Shakespeare play but I like the name .

Please R &R Thank you!…I am done with the story maybe 3 to 4 more chapter so these are the final episodes


	10. 2 months later

I would like first to thank Crazy-Silly Me for the inspirational reviews…and another thing runs to a mountain top and screams: I don't own Digimon!!! breathing heavily. Let us began shall we…

Chapter 10:

"Two months later"

Izumi's point of view 

Dear Diary:

Two months have past and everything was going okay…Miharu look like Koji's shadow he never had a breather but when he stared to hang out more with takuya she wouldn't be around as much. I had a strange feeling that she did not like takuya too much…and guess what diary Takuya went steady with Kauro! She called me one their first month anniversary a week ago telling me he told her he loved her and she felt she had fallen for him as well. Is that possible Diary to love someone with all your heart…I think so after what happened between me and Koji I couldn't stay next to him let alone with him for about a week I would get nervous around him and blush for any little thing he would too. I'm happy for Kauro and Takuya they like each other for such a long time well for what I had seen…still I wanted him to kiss me so badly but I am afraid I guess for the way I feel for him…and afraid of what he might feel for me…

Tommy gave me a letter from guess who…Jenpai yep! the letter was the following:

_Dear Izumi:_

_I'm very happy for your return and I hope you alright when you do receive this letter but I hate to be the burden of bad news…I have moved on…yes do not try anything foolish or laugh to death I have a girlfriend yes I know impossible I was suppose to wait for you Izumi but she won my heart plus I never guess in a million years you would actually come back…I will come in a couple of weeks to see you plus she would like to meet you after my exams finish here in the capital._

_Your friend forever :_

_**Jenpai**_

I laugh hard thanks to his letter…I'm glad for him. Last thing Diary I got a job Babysitting

**Till next time:**

**Izumi**


	11. Revelations

Chapter 11:

"Revelations"

Izumi was walking to her babysitting job when she stop in a movie store she was gazing at the children section when she heard two girls laughing in the next aisle

"So what do you think …"said a girl

"That dress with that movie you will get Koji for sure Miharu" laugh the other girl

"Yeah when we went out the last time a little over six months ago we where about to do it when e said he loves me" said Miharu angry

"So what was the problem…"

"He said: "I love you with all my heart…Izumi" Miharu rolled her eyes in the other side Izumi gasp as she heard this

"Izumi" ask Miharu's friend "that's the new girl right"

"Yeah"

Izumi left the place unnoticed she then arrived to her job doorbell effect 

"Hi…Izumi come in" greeted the women

"Hello" answered Izumi humbly

"Well the numbers are in the table and make sure she eats she's been all day in her room playing dollies…Ming, honey!" called the women when a girl around 8 came down smiling

"Hi…what is it mommy?"

"This is Izumi she will be taking care of you"

"Hi Ming!"

"Well I have to be going my husband will be meeting me in the restaurant bye" she left

"Bye!" they both shouted then Ming went upstairs and knock on a door

"Bro ,bro " she entered

"Ming come back" yelled Izumi as she ran and entered the room she froze to she a familiar shirtless figure in the bed sleeping "He look so cute" she whispered when Ming push her making her fall next to the boy

"That Koji my bro,bro" with all the racket koji woke up and said

"That's a beautiful face to wake up to" he smiled boyishly and she blush furiously

"Bro, bro don't you have to go somewhere…"

Where?" ask Izumi curiously

"Finish working with Miharu tomorrows the project "

"Do you have to go bro,bro"

I …" he stood quiet as he look into Izumi's eyes

"He has to go…Ming" said Izumi "let me walk you to the door"

When thy got downstairs Izumi decided to ask him a question

"Could I ask you something koji"

Sure what" he reply

"even if it's something different"

"I guess"

"No matter"

"Ask me already Izumi" he laugh

"Okay…" she took in a deep breath "I heard …no is it true when you where making out with Miharu you…" she look at him and quickly look away "mentioned my name" Koji's eyes opened to a maximum unknown

"Who told you that?" he ask as he let out a sigh

"It doesn't matter…"

"YES,YES IT DOES…"

"I s it true"

"I really don't think is any of your business ok, just because you came 2 freaking months ago does not give you any right to ask those kind of question/ got it" just in that moment Ming game downstairs with her teddy bear

"What's wrong why are you being a meanie with Izumi" koji look at Ming then at Izumi who was looking away he realized what the hell did he just do? He called her in a whisper

"Izumi…"

"You better go…don't want to make Miharu wait" she opened the door he scoff the took the door and slammed it but stood in the other side of the door to hear her

"What's gotten into bro,bro

"Nothing he is just…" he heard her sniffled "let's play"

"Kay!!"

Koji gave a sigh of remorse but instead he found himself entering the pharmacy Kauro's father owned and saw them laughing

"Hey, Koji" Kauro waved

"Hey, buddy"

"Hi guys!" he said half-hearted

"What's wrong?" ask Kauro

"I just had a fight with Izumi

"Really bout what?" ask takuya

"Kauro I need help" yelled mother

"Coming mom" she left

"Remember Miharu"

The cheetah yeah who doesn't" laugh takuya

"Well when we were making out I sorta mentioned Izumi's name

"You are obsess with her"

You're really not helping I should have just been quiet"

"Sorry couldn't help it look…you love Izumi it's pretty obvious just tell her"

"HOW! The hell should I Takuya? That ever since I saw her I saw her she took my breath away TWICE?!"

"You just made your love confession…buddy tell her before it's too late"

"NOW?" Koji ask

"No koji give it a couple more years of course now you idiot!"

"You sure"

Takuya sigh "I'm your friend right…"koji nodded "so as your friend I tell you to get your butt over there and tell her"

Okay I'll do it " with that said koji ran out of the store when Kauro came back

"Where is he going ?"

"To tell Izumi something" he gave Kauro a kiss " you know I never told you you're the most important thing in my life"

"Takuya"

"You took my breath away twice" he was going to kiss her again when she said

"You should have stop in the most important thing…" she walk away

"Kauro!" takuya yelled joke fully


	12. Simple and Clean

Chapter12:

"Simple and Clean"

Meanwhile…

Izumi had just tuck Ming in when she when down stairs to start washing the dishes when she sigh in that moment a door was open Izumi when to the front door to see it was Koji she quickly shift her body and walk back to the kitchen koji followed her about for ten minutes he kept opening and closing his mouth till words finally came out:

"I have something to tell you" she didn't answered "I did mention you when you know…" he got closer to her "I'm so…" he did not get to finish his apology Izumi had quickly turned around and slap him she look into his surprised eyes and turn back to her dishes

After five minutes and when the clock struck 10:05 Koji continued talking "Okay I deserved that…" he sigh then swallowed the big lump in his throat he said "You took my breath away Izumi…" she gently turned around "twice" he finish

"Your mother shall be here soon" she left the dishes and was about to grab her coat when koji took her hand "Listen Izumi I…" the door opened "Koji your home"

"Dad where's?"

Her mother needed her so after our dinner she left …here Izumi your money I hope she was good" the man smiled

"No problem she behaved better then 17 year olds she's upstairs asleep she broke the connection they had

"Wait!" koji yelled

"No leave me alone" she ran out

"Izumi" he was stop by his father

"What's going on"

"I have to tell her"

'What?"

"That I love her ,dad" he ran out

"Son…"

(a/n: I decided to put in sort of a son fic/chapter never try it it so when you review tell me how it was I would totally appreciated it I don't own the song kingdom hearts does…)

As koji ran out to the rain which came by much surprise he saw her shadow turning the curb he ran after her…

_You've giving me too many things _

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

Izumi kept running as fast as the rainy/windy condition would let her …her tears becoming one with the rains…

_Don't get me wrong I love you _

_But does this mean I have to meet you father ?_

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said "no"_

_I don't think life is that simple_

Koji was able to get face to face with her but as he got close she ran again he begged her to: "please ,don't go but she wasn't able to hear thanks to the thunder effect…

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh, baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go_

Izumi stop in the park and remembered when she was in the swing and he almost kiss her…

_The daily things that keep us all busy _

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came up to me and said_

In that moment Izumi felt a warm touch embrace her from behind. She opened her eyes but as much as her mind wanted to let go her heart told her to stay her like this with him…

_Wish I could prove I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk on weather ?_

_When we're older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say soo_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away you don't hear me say please_

_Oh, baby don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let go_

But sooner or later the hug had to break…koji turned Izumi to face him he look straight in her "I love you Izumi" she opened her eyes and gave koji a hug whispering "I love you too Koji…"

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies before this morning _

_It's a little later on_

_Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all…_

_Nothing's like before_

Koji lifted her chin and saw the smile he loved to see spread across her face he then spook "You're my strength Izumi but also my weakness…god ever since the minute I saw you back in the digital world and now in school I can't get you off my head or my heart" he then smiled

"Remembered what you ask me if I thought about you at least once as more then a friend these past 6 years" koji nodded "It was more then once . In that moment Koji caress her wet cheek then lowered his head and kiss her gently on her lips …they were a perfect fit. Izumi settled her hands in his chest as she felt as she was going to be happy forever …Koji thought that his life was completed with the girl he waited for all these years and as a thunder was heard their kiss deepened to one the both had been longing for …neither one of them wanting this moment to end…

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_It's a little later on _

_Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all…_

_Nothing's like before_

Please R&R ...this is not the last chapter about 2 more... 


	13. Past

Chapter 13:

Past…

Their kiss had to end sooner or later …when they separated Koji embraced Izumi

"Love you koji" she said smiling then sneezed

"I love you too Princess…but I think we should get you home before you catch something" he gave her a kiss on her forehead

"I'm fine…" she said as she began to move her fingers in a circular motion in his chest

"Really?…" she nodded he then grabbed her hand and began to walk home it took them around thirty minutes to get there but they got there and by that time the rain had stop…

"Well…I guess this is bye"

"See you tomorrow " she wink and laugh

"Okay, good night princess …" he was cut off when he felt Izumi kissing him she then put her hands around his neck and he put his around her tiny waist …when

"Izumi!" they stop kissing and Izumi blush furiously "It's 12:00 am missy " it was her mother

"Inside " said her father in furious voice

"Come honey" her mother said sweetly trying to smooth the situation Izumi started to walk when koji took her hand she look in his eyes they were both very happy .He smiled at her then kiss her hand in a gentlemen form

"Night, Princess " he smiled once again as did she

"Night…" with that she went inside Izumi's father looking at koji as he was about to rip his head off when her mother ask

"What's your name?"

"Koji Miramoto" ( a/n: hope I got that right) he reply nervously

"Don't be nervous" her mother smiled

"He should be…look Koji Miramoto if I find my baby girl crying from this moment on thanks to you I'll find you and when I do you'll be in a lot of pain got it!" he said seriously piss when his wife grabbed his hand trying to calm him

"Sir" he swallowed the lump on his throat "why would I hurt your daughter if I love her with all my heart" with that said he bow to them and left

"I like him he polite and very cute" her husband look at her "plus he treats her like she deserves…he loves her"

"I think you right…" he took his wife ad entered …meanwhile Izumi change her clothes and quickly fell asleep remembering every detail of that night.

The next morning:

Izumi was walking with Kauro and takuya as they were talking about the project which was due in today she started to smile . Kauro noticed this then said

"Why are you smiling"

"Oh, nothing" she look at her the takuya got in-between them and laugh saying

"Does it have to do with koji"

"Maybe…" she said suddenly she felt something or better yet someone covering her eyes "Koji!" she shouted playfully

"Your good princess" he turned her around and kiss her in the mouth

"AWW! That's so cute!!" shouted Kauro

"Princess?…dude you are obsess with her" he laugh

"Don't listen to takuya it's great you to are together" mentioned Kauro

"Yeah maybe now we could double date…" Takuya got cut off

"I highly doubt that…" she began to walk away but wink at Izumi & koji

"Come' on Kauro …you know I was only kidding I give you a nick name too what about Bingo…wait that's my dogs name …Kauro!" he ran behind her Koji laugh then grabbed her hand and continued to school .It was time for the project everybody did their par when it was koji's turn

"Okay…koji and Miharu you're next" said the teacher

"Right come koji darling…even if you missed yesterdays practice I know we'll do fine" she grabbed his hand when he yank it out off her grip

"I'm not doing it and don't call me darling it's annoying " he said firmly as smiled at Izumi she was sort confuse was he going to fail on purpase for her…

"You have too koji" Miharu said angrily

"No I don't" he reply mockingly

"Koji you do realize that if you don't do this you'll fail …" said the teacher

"Yeah I do"

"Very well Miharu will re-acted with Josh" said the teacher

"That's not fair I was suppose to do it with koji…"

You could only dream Miharu" said Izumi smiling Miharu grunted and went to do it with Josh after school Izumi decided to ask koji something

"Koji .."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you refuse to act with Miharu know you'll get a bad grade on the class?"

"I guess I felt I was betraying you some way if I kiss her or something " he kiss her cheek and whispered : "I only want to kiss you for the rest of my life…"

"Guys come we have to get Jenpai from the airport " yelled Tommy as Takuya honk the car

"Like it my mom just came and led it to me she work across the street lets move love birds!!"


	14. Present

Chapter 14:

Present…

IPOV

Then we went to the airport and saw Jenpai his girlfriend was very nice and well…it's been 5 years we all studied in the same college Kouchi studied to be a doctor, Takuya and Kauro got into business, I studied fashion and koji when into law:

"Are you telling her that story again ?" I look back and saw koji wearing a black suit and leaning against the wall

"Well she has to know how we met " I laugh

"She's only 4 months old !" he hugged me

"I know still"

"You're funny princess " he started to kiss me deeply after a while he stared to kiss my neck

"Koji…" I let out a small moan

"MHH.."

"We are going to be late for the Christmas party my parents are hosting" I look in the mirror and put my hat and gloves on …they match perfectly with the red dress I had on

"Five more minutes won't hurt…" he smiled boyishly

"Oh come.."

Nobody's point of view

They came down laughing when Kauro stop dancing with Takuya:

"Thank you for putting our daughter Rebecca to bed"

"No biggie Kauro…you deserve a rest…" said Izumi

"I wish takuya do that at 3 in the morning"

"you two love to put me down…" said takuya as he was helping koji find his keys he then whispered to him" so…are you going to ask her tonight?"

"I don't know I bought the ring but" he was cut off

"but what buddy? you've dated for over four years me and Kauro got married last year…Jenpai a couple month ago and even Tommy is going to marry Emily sooner than you two…just ask her to …"

"Ready koji" her sweet voice called him

"Yeah…"

"Bye Kauro bye takuya Merry Christmas !!"

"Bye they waved back to them as they entered the car. On the way to the part Izumi yelled for koji to stop and when he did he ask as he was swallowing his heart back

"What happened"

"Look" she smiled and pointed to a tree lighting "Can we go"

"Sure" he smiled back then after looking for what seem forever to find parking the got off the car and were looking face to face with the tree

"Pretty she laugh that was when koji saw a man getting ready to turn on the light he went to talk to him after a minute or soo he took Izumi's hand and got upstage with her

"why we are here" she ask

"to see the tree up close…" he smiled in that moment the tree lit up

"It's beautiful!" she shouted

"Yeah you are" he said as he look at her the audience staying quiet awaiting koji's next word

"Koji" she whispered as she look around

"For the past five years I have had you by my side as my friend and girlfriend thought thick and thin and all I want to say is that I want to wake up seeing your face and having new adventures for the rest of my life" in that moment koji got on one knee and took out a ring the audience gasp as did Izumi who covered her mouth "I love you Izumi…my princess and I can't spend another day without the honor of calling you my wife …Izumi Orimoto will you marry me"

"AWWWW!!!!!" said the audience

Izumi bent down and hugged him then with he support of his body he help her up she then kissed him "Is that a yes " he ask smiling she nodded

"I love to wake up next to you as well for the rest of my days …Yes! Koji a million times yes! He hugged her and spin her in the air as the audience clap and snow began to fall

"Well I guess miracles do happen Chuck even in Christmas eve. Back to the studios "said the reporter

"Thank you Millie and good luck to the soon to be married couple

"Well what now Kauro? Takuya ask

"More weeding plans I guess she started to walk upstairs takuya turned off the TV and followed her hugging her from behind "I love you Kauro…"

"I love you too takuya"

Meanwhile Koji and Izumi were kissing then he told her…

"Merry Christmas princess "

"Merry Christmas koji" she smiled as did he and kiss once again as the snow fell gently from the Christmas eve sky…

_The end_

Merry Christmas!

I fell so full filled such acomplishment I am so proud claping and bowing hey! I finish my first fanfic so...anyways...I'm thinking of doing a sequel what do you think? thanks again to everyone! R&R!!!


End file.
